I'm not gay
by norway4ever
Summary: Albus don't like the girls chasing him around. Lysander helps him find out why. Slash! don't like, don't read. (i'm not very good at summaries)


**A/n: one-shot about Albus and Lysander. Slash. Contains actions of the sexual nature ;). I thought of this the other day and just had to write it down soooo I did. Let me know if you like it or if there's something I can do better, ok? I mean, if you want to… please. (sorry for possible spelling and/or grammar mistakes)**

**I do not own Harry Potter and all that. It belongs to J. K. Rowling..**

* * *

I'm not gay

Albus ran down the corridors. This started to go too far. He slowed down and heard voices came closer and closer. Quick, without thinking, he ran in to the nearest classroom and closed the door. He leaned his back at the door, closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh.

Unlike his brother James, Albus didn't enjoy all the extra attention he got from being the son of the famous Harry Potter. He knew he should, who wouldn't? But he just didn't. It was annoying, really. Especially now that the whole school was filled with mistletoe. Albus couldn't go anywhere without a gang whispering, giggling girls following him, and he was sick off it!

"Al?" Albus opened his eyes and discovered that the classroom wasn't empty like he'd thought. At a desk in the corner sat Lysander, a Ravenclaw in the same year as Albus. They had become friends through his cousin, Rose, who also was in Ravenclaw. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry Lysander." Albus smiled apologetically. "I just needed to get away from everything for a moment. By the way, remind me never to celebrate Christmas at Hogwarts again!"

Lysander laughed. "I'll try to remember that." He was a handsome boy, Lysander. Even Albus had to admit that. They were the total opposite of each other in looks. Lysander had short, blond hair and ice-blue eyes, where Albus had black, messy hair and green eyes. And he was smart, smarter than many of the other fifth years.

"So…" Albus crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Homework. Peeves terrorized the library and this place seemed pretty quiet and peaceful."

"Why the hell are you doing homework now? You have like, I don't know, three weeks to do it." Albus sent him a questioning look.

"Well, unlike someone" Lysander gave Albus a look that only could mean that this "someone" was him. "I don't wait till the last moment with these kind of things." He continued.

"You're such a nerd." Albus rolled his eyes.

Lysander just shrugged. "Ravenclaw. And you're mean." He added.

Albus copied Lysander's shrugging. "Slytherin."

He huffed and concentrated about his homework again. Albus decided he should try get to his common room. Putting an ear to the door, he heard girl voices outside. Not wanting to run any more than necessary, he came to the conclusion that maybe it was best waiting a little bit longer. So he lent leaned against the wall and watched as Lysander did his homework.

For a couple of minutes it was silent. Only the sound off the quill writing on parchment was to be heard. But suddenly Lysander put down the quill and frowned at Albus like something was bothering him.

"I was just wondering…" he started. "Why don't you like all the girls that are chasing you around? Your brother seems to love it."

"Oh, eh… I don't know. It's annoying, you know. I'm not interested in any off them." Albus pulled a hand through his hair so it became even messier than it already was.

"But why?" Lysander had gotten up and walked towards him. "Many of those girls are very attractive, off what I've heard." He stopped and looked like he had a revelation. "Maybe you're gay!"

"What? No! I'm not gay."

"What's wrong with being gay?" Lysander lifted an eyebrow at his friend.

"Nothing. I'm just not like you. I'm not gay." Albus pulled his hand through his hair again.

"How do you know? Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Eh no, but I don't see…" Lysander cut him off.

"And you told me your first kiss with a girl was rather disappointing, yes?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"So how can you know for sure?" Lysander looked almost triumphant.

"_I don't_! Argh! I don't know, ok! There, you happy? I don't know, but I won't go off and snog some random dude just to find out."

Albus dragged himself away from the wall to an empty desk and sat down with his face in his hands. He sat like that for a while. He could hear Lysander walk back and forth the classroom. And then he stopped in front of Albus.

"Ok, so I got an idea." He began.

"Ly…" Albus looked up at his friends' happy looking face. "I don't want anybody to find out I kissed a boy if I'm not gay."

Lysander nodded. "That's fine, 'cause my idea is…" he hesitated a second. "I kiss you."

Albus stared at his friend. Now he saw how embarrassed he looked. Albus thought about it for a minute. It probably was the best alternative, and come to think of it, if Albus had to choose he most lightly would have chosen Lysander anyway.

"Are you sure about this, Ly?" He asked, just to be sure.

"Of course! I mean, what're friends for, right?" Lysander smiled to Albus and his heart hammered so fast and loudly in his chest that he was sure Lysander could hear it. Why did it do that? "Get up now. We don't have all day, do we?"

"I guess not." Albus got up and was face to face with Lysander. He felt something twitch in his trousers. This certainly had never happened before. Of course it had happened before, but not like this, with Lysander, his friend, a boy!

"So I'll just kiss you. Ready?"

"Yeah, ready…" And Lysander leaned in to kiss him.

Albus closed his eyes. His erection got harder as he felt Lysander's soft, wet lips on his own. He had to hold himself from moaning aloud. Lysander pulled away and left so many thoughts and questions in his head. But the clearest thought was the one saying _'mmm, yes, do it again'_.

"D'you feel anything?" Albus didn't answer but he must have looked very confused because Lysander came with a follow-up question. "Want me to do it again? Just to be sure?"

Without thinking he nodded and Lysander shrugged like it was no big deal before he leaned in again. This time he moved his lips a little. Albus almost slipped his tongue out, but took himself from it thinking it was probably not what Lysander wanted. He might be gay, but he didn't like Albus that way… did he?

Lysander broke the kiss again and looked anticipating at Albus. Albus couldn't look at him, so instead he looked down on his hands. Or what Lysander thought what his hands. Because when he looked down he saw something very interesting about Lysander's trousers. A bulge similar to the one Albus had in his own trousers.

Albus smiled. He looked at Lysander. "Hey, Lysander." He said and with one arm he pushed Lysander so he crashed in the wall behind him. He lifted his eyebrows shocked. "Guess what?" Albus continued as he walked closer to Lysander. When he was so close he could smell him, he leaned in and whispered, "I'm gay."

Then he locked their lips together and started snogging Lysander like he'd never snogged anyone before. Lysander let out a moan and laid one arm around Albus' neck and one hand in his hair.

Albus groaned with pleasure, pressing their bodies together. He had one hand on the wall behind Lysander and used the other to rub up and down his side. Just like he'd used to do with the girls he'd snogged. Only that this was so _so _much better. It had never felt this good before with anyone.

Lysander began to kiss down Albus' jawline and down his neck, giving Albus time to breath. He rocked his hips forward, pressing their erections together through the fabric. Lysander let out a series of pleasured sounds as his hands wandered over Albus' chest. The sounds and the touch made Albus go wild. He grabbed Lysander's perfect blond hair and pulled him up to his mouth again.

Their tongues danced together. Albus couldn't get over how good Lysander's mouth tasted.

"Al," Lysander said and broke the kiss for a moment. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were filled with lust. "I want…" he said and continued snogging Albus. "To give you…" he said not pulling away from him. His hands roamed over Albus' chest and down to the button on his trousers. "Can I…?" still snogging.

Albus pulled away, looking onto those beautiful blue, lust-filled eyes. He knew that they should probably take things a little slow, but right now he was so horny and harder than he'd ever been before, just the thought of Lysander giving him a blowjob could make him come right there and then.

Lysander got down on his knees. He unbuttoned Albus' trousers and dragged them down to his ankles, exposing his large throbbing erection. Albus got chills down his back off the feeling of Lysander's breath.

Lysander licked the pre-cum from the tip and heard Albus moan loudly. He smiled before taking Albus' full length into his mouth. He started sucking and licking, taking him in and out. Albus threw his head back as pleasure flowed through him.

The sounds he made encouraged Lysander. He went faster and sucked harder. He could hear Albus was close now. He took him all the way in a couple of times more, picking up speed to give Albus the release he needed so bad.

Albus cried out Lysander's name as he came in his mouth. Lysander swallowed and dried his lips with the back of his hand.

To prevent himself from falling, Albus had to lean against the wall. Lysander got up on his feet. He smiled to an embarrassed looking Albus. "Eh… thanks." Albus said with sleepy eyes. "I'll make it up to you, just not now."

"My pleasure." Lysander winked and laughed a little.

Albus pulled up his trousers again. Looking back at Lysander with a mischiefly smile he said, "I'm sorry, but I believe I totally distracted you from your studying." He nodded towards the desk where Lysander had been doing homework before.

Lysander shrugged. "It can wait." He walked over and kissed Albus tenderly.

Albus didn't by that. Lysander never waited to do his homework. He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Really." But he looked kind of nervous and restless. "I'd rather hang out with you."

Albus rolled his eyes at him. "Just go do that stupid homework. I'll wait."

"Really?"

Albus caressed his cheek. "Really."

Lysander smiled lovingly before practically running to the desk, making Albus laugh aloud.


End file.
